LadyNoir: If Only They Knew
by Luvithia
Summary: If they both knew about each others civilian identity would things change between then for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

No matter how many akumas she as beaten, it's not like she walks away unharmed. In fact she usually was sore a while after her victories thus far. Marinette would just lay on her bed, her muscles aching.

"Why does everything still urt, I thought it wouldn't ache this bad after doing this for a while." She groaned, still laying there, not moving an inch. Tikki was probably asleep because she didn't respond to her complaint. Then eventually she eel asleep herself.

The next day she woke up the next morning, and yawned while stretching like she usually does when ever she wakes up. She felt even more exhausted than before, as if she didn't sleep a wink. And it felt hotter than it usually does, maybe because summer is nearing after all. Marinette took a quick glance at herself in the mirror, she looked exhausted must have been from, those days of staying up late doing her assignments,since she can't do them during the day at most times because of the akuma attacks, there have been more of them lately as well.

Marinette got herself ready for school, and as she walked down the stairs her body felt heavier than usually. Right as her mom was going to wish her to have a good day she stopped her.

"Marinette, hold on a minute," She stopped at her mom's request, "You look a bit pale, sit down I'll make you some tea before you head on out." Marinette didn't hesitate for a moment and took a seat immediately. It didn't take that long for the tea to heat up. Her mom placed a cup beside her.

"Are you alright, are you well enough to go to school today?" Marinette nodded. "Well, if you say so, but just to be sure, let me check if you have a fever just in case." She decided to place her hand on Marinette's forehead and gasped. "Your burning up dear! You go straight to bed, I'll notify the school , and be up with some soup for you."

"Alright," She really didn't feel like doing anything, she couldn't do any school work even if she wanted to she would have probably fallen asleep or been too tired to concentrate anyway. Her mom brought her soup to her room then said she would let her rest for the rest of the day and check on her later that evening.

After an hour of having the tv on, a breaking news segment interrupts the cooking show, broadcasting another akuma attack. And it had to be today of all days, there was just one yesterday, oh well for some reason evil doesn't seem to give her a break or a sick day. As Marinette was getting up from bed, Tikki tried stopping her but it was futile.

"No Marinette, Stay in bed a bit longer, you're still sick." Tikki tries to push her back into the bed but she obviously can't. She stumbles out of bed in the process of getting up.

"You know I can't rest while there's an akuma on the lose, I'll rest later." But she knew Tikki was right, maybe that was the whole reason why she was sick in the first place over working herself with too much hero business. "Besides I can't leave Cat Noir and make him do all the work." regardless to say one of the other main reasons she couldn't let do it on his own, she would feel guilty.

She transformed and headed out, shortly after as usual she comes across Cat Noir. "Why hello Mi'ladybug, Purr-fect day today, isn't it?"

"Hey, cat." Just hey, cat, no reaction to his pun, no haha yeah. With that playful sarcasm, which caught Cat off guard, and did make him a bit worried.

" You alright Mi'lady?" Ladybug didn't even say anything this time, she just nodded. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" And again, no response. Cat was concerned. He had never seen her act this way before. "Are you maybe sick or-" He placed his hand on her forehead. "Your really hot!" He meant that literally not in a punny way. Bin in that moment, an akuma attacked them by surprise. Ladybug was barely able to dodge. With out thinking Ladybug goes straight for the counter attack. But ends up being pushed back by the akuma. And naturally Cat attacked them head on. It got to the point where she would use her Luck Charm to end this once and for all.

Once that was over Cat smiled in favor of their victory but then rushed over to Ladybug which she thought was unexpected. "Mi'ladybug. Your hurt!" he exclained as he examined her. As soon as Cat had said that she felt a warm fluid slide down her cheek. " Here hold on' I have something that can help." He takes out a band-aid. And placed it on her cheek. It had a cute cat design on it. Expecting her to say she can do it herself, but instead she starts to lean forward. Cat catches her before she has a chance to fall.

Ladybug was not only sick but overly exhausted as well. Cat can see that now, she needed rest. He sat her down on the ground, leaning against the wall. He noticed her miraculous transformation was about to run out. He managed to get both on them to a rooftop and found a perfect place to place her with out having to leave her. You know when Roofs have the door that leads to the rooftop and it was like it's own little room just to connect the outside of the building to the inside. He sat her on one side the one away from the door, and he sat on the top. So when her transformation would undo itself, she had her own little privacy and in a way he had his

It took a while for his transformation to come undone, hopefully she would wake up by that time. But he couldn't let her go home in the condition she was in, at least not on her own, and surely she would know that as well.

Cat felt a bit nervous all of a sudden now that he decides to think about it. He would love to show Ladybug his real identity, but what if she knew who he really was, would she still keep working with him, as in still be his partner of justice? If she could trust him with her secret, then he would trust her with his, and accepting him for who he was, that thought, was both joyful but yet he still feared the out come. If only she knew.


	2. Chapter 2 : Behind the Mask?

"Mi'ladybug."

Marinette heard, Cat's voice, then she panicked the instant she noticed her transformation had come undone.

"Don't fret mi'lady, I haven't peeked." The sound of his voice came from above, so she assumed he was up on the upper roof.

Marinette attempted to stand up but then stumbled backwards into the wall behind her., making a thump sound, startling Cat.

"Are you alright-" Marinette cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm... I'm fine." She was obviously lying, she was not fine, she couldn't even stand up on her own.

In that instant she realized something, how was she going to get home, if she couldn't even stand. She can't call her parents to pick her up, they think she's asleep in her room. She can't call Alya, her best friend would find it odd if she told her that she had to sneak into her own house without her parent's noticing and with out Alya getting all suspicious and trying to find out how any why she wanted to sneak back in. She didn't really have many choices to choose from.

She had to have Cat get her home.

"Will you manage to her home on your own safely, Mi'lady?" There was a moment of silence, which bother Cat , and gave him his answer, she didn't have a way back home, and he couldn't let her go home on her own in that condition. He couldn't force her to let him take her home, but he could still offer.

"If you'd like, I could take you home, Mi'lady."

Marinette thought for a moment once more, she had no way to get back home on her own even is she really wanted to, and no matter how much she tried she knew she can't. She was only left with two options, call Alya and have her help taking her back risking what would happen if she managed to find out why she was sick and unable to move blocks away from her house and the school, on top of a roof top, or have Chat help her and risk him finding out her secret identity.

"Cat," the blonde jumped a bit to she serious tone in her voice. "I-" She paused for a moment then continued. " Yes, if you please, I would like your help, getting me home."

In a way this surprised Cat, he expected her to refuse by saying something similar to, ' I can't get home myself, but thanks' or ' I'll figure something out don't worry.' He offered his help knowing he was going to get these responses and get turned down. Hoping that she was okay enough to get home on her own, now he knows it's worse than he imagined.

"Mi'lady, does that mean that?" He didn't finished his sentence because she knew, she knew what he was asking, _does that mean, your going to show me your identity._

"Yes, that is exactly what it means, I'll have to show you. My kwami, is too weak to transform me again," Tikki was resting in her pocket. The feeling of being transformed with Marinette, while she was sick and exhausted affected her as well.

Cat, he well, he was nervous, he never expected this moment to come by his so suddenly. He needed time to prepare himself mentally.

"But are you sure Mi'lady, I mean are you ready for me to-" She cut him off.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come down so you can see who I really am behind my mask."


End file.
